


Rescue

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [6]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eclair to the rescue, as always.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012, 'Don't Cry'

"Don't cry..."

A-ou looked up at the sound of Eclair's voice. He leaned out of the booth he was occupying at the little cafe that had opened within GOTT headquarters and was surprised to see Eclair with a little girl in tow. Well, not entirely surprised.

"The best thing to do when you're lost," Eclair continued, "is to stay in one place so you can be found. And this is definitely the best place to stay, because they have ice cream."

The little girl shook her head. But she didn't move away from Eclair.

"Mm, I'll order two anyway, just in case," Eclair said before raising a hand to gesture to the clerk.

The clerk looked first at Eclair and then to her companion, who almost immediately tried to hide behind Eclair.

"Two... strawberry ice creams, with whipped cream and cherries," Eclair said, smiling. "And also if you could have Ellie's mother paged. They were separated about fifteen minutes ago."

"Of course," the clerk replied, echoing Eclair's smile and not letting a bit of worry cross her expression until Eclair had two bowls of ice cream in her hands and was gesturing for Ellie to follow her and sit.

It didn't take long for Ellie to dig into her ice cream, and only a couple of minutes after that for Ellie's mother to arrive, looking quite flustered, and scoop Ellie into her arms.

Though that meant Ellie hadn't gotten to finish her ice cream. But she did wave to Eclair as she left.

With a little relieved sigh, Eclair scooped up both bowls and headed to the counter...

"Back to work," she said, shaking her head.

"At least finish your ice cream," A-ou said from his booth. It would be a shame for the ice cream to go to waste...

Eclair blinked and looked over sharply. Apparently she hadn't even noticed him there. She was too wrapped up in helping Ellie.

"I don't think I can eat both," she said as she side-slid into the booth. "I'll finish Ellie's if you'll finish mine."

A-out wasn't going to refuse strawberry ice cream.

And Eclair deserved a chance to relax after a rescue-and-return as important as any she'd ever done.


End file.
